


Job Transition - A Study

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: On a scale of -10 to +10, how easy was it for you to change jobs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some random crack that came to me during a work seminar LOL


End file.
